Sonamy a hero turned monster
by HunterZIM
Summary: When all seems lost as everyones spiky blue haired hero is defeated, it only becomes worse when mobuis becomes robotropolis and everything is a life lived with crime and poverty. Well all of that changes when god appears. Sonamy and other parings. WARNING: STORY CONTAINS DARK CONTENT. YOU’VE BEEN WARNED.


The rain poured on this day in Mobius. For this wasn't any ordinary day. The fight between good and evil had progressed at an excessive rate, and it has come down to these final two. Someone was then thrown into a rock and hit the ground. They then started to get up and face who ever threw them. This someone is none other then our blue spiky haired hero, Sonic The Hedgehog. He was badly damaged as cuts, bruises, and scrapes could be seen all over his body. He then used his right arm to wipe away the blood coming from his mouth.

"Is that the best you got Scourge." He said. Standing in front of him was a green version of him with shades over his eyes, wearing a black leather jacket, and black and green shoes. He also had large scars going over his abdomen. He had an evil smile on him, staring down at him.

"What's the matter big blue? Got no more fight in ya?" Scourge taunted. Sonic then started to run towards scourge and did a spin dash attack. But scourge dodged and grabbed him by his head and threw him into the ground. Sonic tried to get up but his body ached and wanted to give in. Sonic wouldn't give up, everyone depended on him. He finally got up and tried swinging at Scourge. Scourge dodge them and kneed sonic in the stomach, then punched him in the face. Sonic fell to the ground. But he didn't give up as he tried to stand up.

"I'm not... going... to let you... win Scourge." He said. He then felt a sudden sharp pain in his stomach. Sonic looked to see Scourge had stuck a knife into his stomach. Scourge then pulled it out and Sonic had fallen to his knees. Blood hit the ground as did Sonic. His breathing became unsteady as he placed his hand over the wound in his stomach. He then looked up at Scourge. He then held the knife to his lip as if he was thinking.

"Now. Let's see. What was that saying again? Your story ends when ever you stop running? Well then, looks like your story ends here." Scourge said. He then quickly stabbed Sonic straight into the heart. Sonic felt himself become light headed as he closed his eyes and his body fell to the ground. Scourge stood there with sinister smile. "So long big blue." He said. He then left Sonic to sit there. Not long after, the freedom fighters had finally made it to Sonic's last known location.

"Come on, we gotta find Sonic and fast!" The red Echidna known as Knuckles said. They then separated and began their search. We then meet the pink haired hedgehog and number one Sonic fanatic, Amy Rose. When they were young, Sonic had saved her from the notorious Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnic. Just call him Eggman for short. With his favorite creation, Metal Sonic. He kidnapped her at a very young age, but Sonic was able to come in and save the day. From that day forward, she grew not only to be his friend but fall for his heroic charm and bravery. Of course that involved a lot of chasing him down and declarations of their future marriage. But returning to problem at hand, she began to search far and wide for her beloved Sonic. That's when she caught glimpse of the spiky blue haired hero. She started to run towards him in happiness... but what she saw next broke her heart into several pieces. Sonic's lifeless body lay on the ground, covered in blood. She slowly walked over to his body and went to her knees. Amy lifted his top half and held him in her arms as she cried. She also activated her location device on her so the rest of the team could find her.

"No... Sonic please... don't leave... I love you Sonic." She sobbed. But it was already too late for him. That's when the rest of the freedom fighters got there.

"Amy we got your signal. Is everything al-" the grey colored hedgehog know as Silver stopped in his tracks as he saw Amy holding on to Sonic's corpse, crying her heart out. A yellow two tailed fox named Tails walked up to them with tears in his eyes.

"S-Sonic?" He quietly called. He then saw the blood and the wounds in him. That's when he couldn't hold back anymore and started to bawl. "Come on Sonic... you gotta get back up... you always got back up... please, this can't be real!" He shouted at the end. Amy wouldn't let go of Sonic. So they let her hold onto him the entire ride back to the freedom fighter HQ. On the ride back, the white bat known as Rouge looked back to see Amy still holding on to Sonic.

"She hasn't let go of him ever sense we left." Charmy the bee said.

"Everyone grieves. It's just... people grieve in different ways." The black and red hedgehog named Shadow says. They had finally made it back to HQ. That's when a bunny with large ears ran up to them.

"Mr. Knuckles? Is Mr. Sonic okay?" Cream asked.

"Choa! Choa!" Her little choa named cheese said. Soon the people of Mobius started to gather around to hear his answer. Creams mother Vanilla walked up beside Cream. Knuckles let out a heavy sigh.

"We were able to find Sonic." He said. People cheered at his announcement but quickly died down at Knuckles raising his hands to calm them down. "But we were too late to get to him. Sonic... he." Knuckles paused for a moment. Everyone started to wonder what he meant by too late. Knuckles knew this couldn't be hidden... so he finally looked out to everyone. "Sonic the Hedgehog is dead." He said. Everyone gasped, now afraid of what to come. Soon panic was spread throughout the people. Everyone was gathered around Sonic's grave as they buried him. Tails was struggling so hard not to cry but he couldn't help watching his friends burial. Amy didn't even try to hold back as she watched her beloved be put into the ground. The funeral had ended but it seems the day was not over. Explosions started to go off as the freedom fighters were attacked by several of Eggman's robots. The fighting had stopped and the freedom fighters were captured. Scourge came up to them with his cocky stride.

"Well if it isn't the freedom fighters. What surprise." He said. Scourge then saw Sonic's grave. "Aww, would you look at that. They're crying over their little hero dying. Looks like he met his match when I fought him." He said. That's when he looked at tails who was scared and still upset. Scourge then got in his face. "I guess you could say he wasn't fast enough to keep up. Ended with me enjoying every moment of killing him." He said spitting in Tails face. That's when Silver snapped and was officially done with Scourge. He quickly broke his binds and charged at him.

"You bastard!!!" He shouted. Silver tried to kick him in the face but missed. Silver was then hit in the face. He quickly looked to see infinite. Silver charged at him. Infinite quickly moved out of the way to see Scourge pointing a gun at him. He then became wide eyed as he tried to move. But it was already too late. Scourge pulled the trigger and blood was seen coming out of Silver's head as his body quickly went to the ground.

"SILVER NO!!" Knuckles shouted as he tried to get up. The purple cat known as Blaze started to cry as she just watched her partner and friend die in front of her.

"Take them all back!" Scourge ordered. Multiple badniks then grabbed the freedom fighters and began taking them to Eggman land. Amy was then being escorted by a badnik. "Except for this one." Scourge said, stopping them in the process. Amy looked up at Scourge. "I think I'm going to keep you." He said seductively.

"No!" Shadow shouted as he tried to run to save his friend. Infinite then knocked him back as two large badniks grabbed him. Shadow desperately tried to break free. "Let me go you stupid robots!! You better not lay a hand on her Scourge! This will come back to bite you in the ass!" He said. Shadow was then knocked out by a fake version of Chaos. The freedom fighters are captured, the rebellion is split, and the future of Mobius is doomed for everyone.

Or was it?

***2 years later***

We are met with a dark void like environment as we see... Sonic? Floating in the vast space. The blue haired hedgehog started to open his eyes. He blinked one more time to see if his vision wasn't lying to him, and sure enough. It wasn't. He looked around curiously, wondering where exactly he was at. Sonic then heard a noise under his feet. He looked down and became terrified at first because there was water beneath his feet. But he slowly started to calm down as he noticed that he wasn't falling in it. He lifted his right foot to see the water coming off the bottom of his shoe. He did the same with the other and got the same result. Sonic was literally walking on water. Sonic then looked up.

"Where exactly am I?" He asked himself. As he walked and observed his surroundings, he saw someone a distance away. "There's someone there. Maybe he knows where I'm at. Or she, doesn't really matter." He told himself. Sonic started to walk towards the mysterious person, hoping to get some answers. "Hey, uh. E-excuse me? Can you tell me where I'm at exactly?" He called out. As he got closer, Sonic started to notice very distinctive features on him. Like how the persons shoes were similar to his and he also had the same kind of gloves. His hair was a very dark blue, almost black even and his quils were standing up like how Sonic's does when he uses the Chaos emeralds to go Super Sonic. The figure was facing his back towards Sonic so Sonic couldn't see his face. He felt uneasy about this person, but he felt to... familiar. The figure inhaled and exhaled slowly.

**"It's a little upsetting that you don't remember me, Sonic."** The figure said with deep ominous voice. The figure then turned around and revealed himself, making Sonic look as if he had seen a ghost because what he was looking at... was himself. While this is happening, it was a rainy night out at a graveyard. We then see Sonic's tombstone and the dirt being disturbed. There were hooded figures wearing cultic robes pulling out his coffin and walking away. Sonic was now facing a dark and evil presence that looked like him. The whites of his eyes were black as his eye color was red. His gloves were shaped like claws that had several spots of red on them. He also had blood running from his eyes, going down his cheeks while revealing a sharp toothy grin. His shoes were a mix of red and purple. Giving it somewhat of a dark theme while the laces on them were grey with metal spikes. There were spikes on the bottom of his shoes as well. (Think of Sonic's shoes when he turns into the werehog form in Sonic unleashed.)

"Who are you? How do you know my name!?" Sonic demanded.

**"I thought you'd remember. But you've never seen me before so I understand your confusion. So let me introduce myself... I'm your other half. You're darker side."** He said.

"What do you mean my darker side!? I've always been a hero fighting Eggman and his team of badniks! I bet you're working with him, trying to trick me. I'll get out of here Egghead, and I'll stop you like I always do!" Sonic shouted.

**"Oh please. You and I both know we would never work with an imbecile like Eggman. Besides, if you really think I'm fake. Then what do you call this?"** The darker version then created a portal, showing him a memory. It was Sonic when he became angry and transformed into the powerful dark Sonic form. His body was as dark as night while his pupils were gone. Sonic couldn't believe it. This other version of him was telling the truth. He really was the darker half.

"How did I... transform?" He asked.

**"You're connection to the chaos emeralds."** He explained as he raised his hands to his sides. Dark then put his hands down and began walking towards Sonic. **"Because of you constantly using their power to fight Eggman, they've grown attached to you and have manifested you as a being of chaos energy. Just like that liquid goo thing named Chaos. Though you were drawn to light. And the only other option for it to manifest... was darkness. And that was how I was able to obtain a physical form within your mind scape."** Dark explained.

***Else where***

Inside the underground of a building, the people with cultic robes were bowing up and down in a circle, chanting. This room was also covered from top to bottom in electronic appliances and scientific coding running through computers, creating enough electricity to becoming an antenna. In the middle of them was Sonic's body in some sort of full body straight jacket that also covered his head. He was also being suspended in the air by chains as the rain poured down on him from an open hole above him. There were also wires connected to the chains.

_"Yak'toowhi... Yak'toowhi... Yak'toowhi..."_ They chanted. From a short distance away, a mobian stood on one knee as he held a book open behind his back. Another one stood behind him reading the scriptures from the book. This book had a rough looking cover while the pages were old and looked very brittle. This book was the necronomicon. The very source of dark magic and power.

***Sonic's mind scape***

"What do you mean I've been dead for two years?! Look at me, I'm perfectly fine?!" Sonic flared.

**"It was only an allusion to better process the truth."** Dark explained. Sonic however still didn't understand how he was dead. He looked perfectly fine. That's when he recalled that dark said it was an illusion.

"What do I really look like?" Sonic asked. With a snap of dark's fingers, some sort of black smoke came off of Sonic. Revealing what he really looked like. His body was skinny and withered, rotting away as there were two giant stab wounds. One in his stomach, another in his chest. Sonic looked over himself, studying the flesh that was coming off his body and the two gashes revealing the bones and organs that were damaged. _'If the others were to see me like this, they would freak.'_ He thought to himself. That's when it clicked in his head. His friends. What happened to them after he died. "Dark. What happened to my friends?" Sonic asked. Dark then revealed another portal.

**"Welcome to Robotropolis."** He said. It was a dark city run by poverty, crime, and badniks. In the center was the capital where it was shaped like Dr. Eggmans head. Surrounded by it were buildings built for the richest crime bosses, drug lords, anything that could benefit Eggman, Scourge, and their legion of doom. Surrounding it was a wall that separated the rich from the poor. Many people were suffering on the other side. They were hungry, cold, hurt, and alone. Their friends and family, taken away from them. It then shows a hooded figure with white gloves that had two spikes on each glove.

"Knuckles?" Sonic questioned. Knuckles was rummaging through a dumpster, in hopes of finding food or anything valuable.

"Halt, you are under arrest for violating curfew! Stay where you are!" A robotic soldier said as another ran towards Knuckles. Knuckles fled and began climbing the wall of a building. He then started to run and jump from rooftop to rooftop. About thirty seconds later, another hooded figure began to run beside him. The click of her high heeled shoes echoing through the air.

"Blaze! What took you so long!" Knuckles called.

"No time to explain! We need to hide!" She said. They then found a shadowy spot and hid from the drones flying overhead. They then removed their hoods.

"Were you able to find anything?" Knuckles asked.

"No. It's nothing but trash." Blaze responded. Knuckles groaned as he leaned his back against the wall. Clearly showing that his stress was getting to him.

"First Sonic dies, then Silver, Tails goes missing, Rouge gets arrested, Shadow gets sent to an insane asylum, Vanilla and Cream are starving, Vector, Charmy, and Espio are constantly having to fight and get paid little to nothing! WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO SUFFER!!!!!!" He shouted. Screaming his heart out from having to watch his friends be put through so much pain. The two sat in the dark silence. After some time they pulled their hoods up and ran for a safe house. The portal then closed. Sonic couldn't believe what he had just seen. Everyone was in trouble and he can't save them.

**"Why so hopeless? You can go back."** Dark said. Sonic then turned to him in complete shock. **"That gem is the shadow emerald."** He said pointing to a black chaos emerald that gave off a purple glow. Black smoke came out of the bottom as sparks of black lightning with a purple glow was seen around the emerald. **"That is what connects you to me. Accept it... your darker half. And you shall be reborn."** He explained. Sonic was hesitant. He didn't know what to do. He then stepped back. Dark was now curious.

"I... I can't." He said while staring at the ground. Sonic then looked up at dark. "It would go against everything I stand for." He said.

**"Very well."** Dark said. He then turned and began to walk away. **"Oh and one more thing. Don't you have feelings for a certain pink hedgehog like yourself?"** Dark asked as he turned back towards Sonic.

"She's my friend but..." He said nervously. Suddenly it went off in his head. "Wait, what happened to Amy?" He worried. Dark then recreated the portal. Sonic saw a rich hallway with a door. The door opened to see Scourge walking through it as he put on his jacket. He then looked back into the room he left.

"You might as well accept your new life pinky. He's not coming back, and he never will. No one is going to save you." He said. Inside was Amy, laying on a bed. Her body was bruised as tears came down her face. She began to silently sob as she pleaded for help.

"Sonic... I wish you were here... I wish you would come and save me..." she whispered. Scourge watched her as she cried. He then rolled his eyes out of disgust.

"Stupid whore." He said walking off. The portal then closed. Now Sonic couldn't believe what he had seen. For two years Scourge had done nothing but use and abuse her. His heart broke into pieces to see a sweet and caring girl, broken and mistreated. By someone as horrible as Scourge. It filled him with anger and hatred towards Scourge as he cried. Sonic also clenched his fist from the frustration built within him. That's when Dark took the time to float over to Sonic and place his hands on Sonic's shoulders.

**"You can stay here... or you can save the one you love, and get the revenge you so righteously deserve."** He explained. Dark then moved close to his ear. **"It's your choice."** He whispered as the word 'choice' echoed in Sonic's ears. His cheeks were stained with the remains of his tears. He then turned toward the shadow emerald. His mind was finally made up as he walked towards it. Dark sonic then appeared right next to Sonic as he stood in front of the shadow emerald.

"How much fire power are we talking?" He asked.

**"Mortals would assume you would have the power to rival god. Those type of words underestimate you."** He said. Dark then leaned towards Sonic. **"You will become god."** He finished. Sonic then instantly grabbed the shadow emerald and started to feel this electrifying sensation run through his body. Dark power began to regenerate his body as it made his stab wounds disappeared. His pupils disappeared as the whites of his eyes started to turn black, gritting his teeth through the entire experience. It became a struggle to contain this power. But why contain it, he wanted revenge. He wanted revenge for his friends. Revenge against infinite, revenge against all the enemy's that were brought back, revenge against Eggman, revenge against...

"Scourge." He said with a low and demonic voice. The black lightning started to appear around him and surge through his entire body. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!" He shouted with a mighty roar.

***the underground***

_"Cashiel ierk no ack! Mariac resil un seraćh!"_ A female voice shouted as she read from the necronomicon. Sonic's body then twitched. It started twitching more and more until it was full on thrashing, desperately seeking freedom. The lightning in the sky began to pick up, becoming extremely dangerous. Crashing against the ground close to the opening. _"Riala ta carickto van urala! Yak'toowhi! Yak'toowhi! Yak'toowhi! Yak'toowhi! Yak'toowhi! Yak'toowhi! YAK'TOOWHI!"_ She shouted at the top of her lungs while raising her arms in the air. Suddenly a black lightning bolt shot straight for Sonic. His body started to violently shake from the shock. The lightning then spread throughout the chains, hitting the electrical appliances used there. It fried and short circuited all of the systems there. A second later the electricity then came back to its central point which was Sonic. A sudden flash went off as the cult members were thrown back and did the best they could to block out the light. When the light was gone, they looked to see something truly astonishing.

**(Alexa: playing the undertaker theme)**

The chains were broken as steam sizzled off of it from the extreme heat of the lightning bolt. Pieces of burnt and destroyed fabric slowly fell to the ground. In the middle was Sonic, no longer suspended in the by chains... and he no longer had on the full body straight jacket. He was seen with a black aura radiating off of him, floating in the air with his arms crossed and his legs, slightly bent. Sparks of black lightning appeared and disappeared around him. The rain continued to pour down on top of him as the thunder cracked and the lightning flashed in the sky. Sonic slowly started to raise his arms to the air as he raised his head up. Sonic stopped his hands halfway up as he raised his head to the sky with his eyes closed. As the rain poured onto his face, blood began to come out of his eyes and run down his cheeks, staining them. He then lowered his head and opened his eyes, revealing that they had changed from its normal green to an evil red color and the whites of his eyes had turn completely black. His gloved hands began to create large red spots on his hands that stained his gloves as what sounded like bones cracking as his hands transformed into sharp claws, covered in a red liquid with the smell of iron. For he was no longer the Sonic everyone had known before. For he was reborn

He was... Sonic.EXE

EXE then looked down and took notice of the mortals wearing robes as he looked down at them. They slowly went to their knees. A second later they brought the upper half of their bodies close to the ground as they raised their hands to their heads, bowing to the sheer power and intimidation he possessed. He smiled, revealing his deadly and razor sharp teeth. EXE slowly levitated himself to the ground and stood in front of his new disciples.

**(Music ends)**

It was quiet as the hooded figures stayed to the ground, bowing to him.

**"Rise."** He slowly said in an ominous voice. They then slowly stood and kept their heads down, fearing as if looking at him will cause EXE to kill all of them with in the blink of an eye. EXE looked around, studying the mortals that had opened the door to his rebirth.

"M-Mr. Sonic." A female voice called as they slow walked towards EXE with the necronomicon her arms. EXE was giving her a deadly scowl from being called that name. She was at least two feat away and at least a foot and a half shorter than EXE.

**"Remove the hood and tell me who you are."** He demanded with a heavy tone. She obliged as she hesitantly pulled it off. EXE's eyes widened from shock. He knew exactly who this was, the large ears were to familiar and the hair on top of her head was just like her mother's. There wasn't as much but it was enough to recognize her.** "C-Cream?"** He questioned. She nodded answering his confusion.

"We brought you back using this book. Tails also taught me in science and computers... before he went missing." She said while clinging onto the necronomicon when she mentioned his name. Cream shook as her mind crawled back to the painful memories she has had for the last two years. Seeing friends and family disappear and hurt. "P-Please Mr. S-Sonic... please help us." She pleaded as she cried. It was silent as Cream's tears went down her face and hit the floor. EXE then started walking towards her. The suspense was high as everyone began to shake in fear. What was he planning to do. Was he going to help, did he plan on getting her out of the way. No body knew. Out of nowhere, EXE pulled Cream close and hugged her. He may have accepted his darker half, but Sonic was still inside.

**"I may be in this state, but I am glade you are safe."** He said. Cream finally broke down and cried as she hugged back. They loved each other like siblings. A lot of his friends were like that to him as they felt the same in return. Well except for a certain pink haired hedgehog. Just the thought of Amy made him recollect on what he initially planned. EXE then pulled away and wiped away Cream's tears. Sonic then took his claw like thumb and place three small blood spots on her forehead. It made the shape of two eyes and an evil grin with sharp teeth. It quickly disappeared and absorbed into her skin. Her eyes quickly transformed into the EXE form and back to normal. Leaving only a tiny gleam of red along with her brown eyes. EXE's fingers started to collect blood and he quickly turned around, swinging his hand and flung the blood on the other members there. Making them have the same result. **'What I have just done was establish a telepathic link to your minds, allowing me to communicate to you if I were ever at long distances.'** EXE said telepathically. **'From here own out, you shall serve under me. I plan to seek revenge against Scourge and his counterpart Eggman. They have tortured us long enough. This ends now.'** He said.

"Robotnik." Cream said. EXE turned to her curiously on why she called Eggman his old name. "He ordered that anyone would be executed on sight if we call him anything other than Robotnik." She explained.

**"So he prefers to be called his old name, does he?"** EXE said. He then started to chuckle at this piece of information. The chuckling then turned into a laughter that sounded like a demonic crackle. His followers were trembling due to the very sound of it. As soon as he was done, EXE began walking out to a set of stairs. His followers came in behind. The group had walked out into the open world. The rain had stopped but the dark clouds had stayed above. He looked up to the sky and inhaled. EXE then breathed out with a relaxing sigh. **"It's good to be back."** He said. Sonic then raised his hand up and quickly spun it around. A flash of lightning struck the ground behind him, somehow igniting the wet grass. The fire then started to rise and reach for him. Once it got to his neck, the flames had instantly transformed into sparks and ash. Around Sonic's neck was a red cape with a black chain connecting it to go around his neck. **"Tell me, what consists of the freedom fighters?"** He asked.

"Disbanded my lord. Silver the Hedgehog, KIA. Tails is currently missing, Shadow the Hedgehog was sentenced to an insane asylum while Rouge the Bat was placed in prison. Knuckles and Blaze wander the streets in search for food, medicine, anything. Vector, Espio, and Charmy participate in underground fight clubs to get what they can." One of the disciples explained. He stared out, Sonic crossed his arms as he thought to himself. That's when he noticed a destroyed building not too far off.

**"What was that before it was destroyed?"** He asked.

"It was the old freedom fighter headquarters." Another disciple answered. Sonic made his way to the crumbled building as the disciples followed. There was almost nothing left of it the wood rotting away and rusted metal with dirt and mud covered bricks. He took another step to beat the sound of glass break. He looked down to see a picture frame with a photo inside. Sonic picked it up and froze at the site of it. It was picture of everyone. Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Omega, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Charmy. But what got his attention was in the middle was Amy hugging Sonic while he was trying to keep his balance. He was smiling though. As Sonic looked at the picture, tears of blood began to come down his cheeks. Seeing how much of a difference 2 years was. A dark purple aria began to resonate off of him as he grit his teeth. The ground then started to shake, causing Cream and the others to worry.

**"RRAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!"** Sonic roared as a purple pillar of light shot into the sky. The ground started to shake and large spikes started to come from the ground. They started to form into shapes and turn into buildings. The lightning crashed as the thunder roared. The ground had stopped shaking and and the old destroyed HQ was now a dark and sinister castle with navy blue banners. On each and ever banner was a knight holding a sword in both hands. The right side of the knight was golden as his helmet held a straight yet noble face with a blue eye and the blade was smooth. While on the left side was purple and the helmet had a wide toothy grin designed as it glowed red through the teeth and the blade was jagged and serrated edge. Inside Sonic stood in the main hall with cream and the other disciples. He still held onto the picture as a couple of bloody tears hit the broken glass, seeping into the cracks and touching the picture.

"Mr. Sonic. Is everything alright?" Cream asked. The blood instantly dried up and he quickly pulled the picture out as he threw the frame against the wall. Smashing it.

**"Are there any towns close to our kingdom?"** He asked in a demanding demanding tone.

"Y-Yes. It's some miles away but it was newly built after Mobius fell." Cream answered.

**"Good. We need our borders spread out, and I plan on rebuilding. All of it. It must be rebuilt, it must be remade... and it will be! In my image!"** He shouted turning towards the others. He then breathed in and out to calm himself. **"Does anyone ever go near it?"** Sonic questioned.

"Yes. Zavok uses it as his personal playground and attacks once a week." One disciple answered. Sonic then walked towards the doors leading outside. Cream and the others followed

**"Retrieve the innocents. Leave the mortals to me."** He command.

"Yes my lord." They all said in unison.

***in the small crippling town not far off.***

Many residents of the shantytown were running away from the army of badniks as buildings were burned down and smoke rose to the sky. Zavok looked around at the destruction. He looked to see a little wolf trying to get up and run. He then jumped down and grabbed the child by the head

"You think you can run and hide! You think I won't find you and destroy everything you've ever cared about! Just try and test me! I'll start with this runt first!" He said preparing to harm the boy.

**"Let the innocent go."** A dark voice said. Zavok looked to see a cloaked figure.

"Well what'd ya know. Someone actually decided to show up and face me. So what's the little hero's name." He asked tauntingly.

**"Who I am matters not to you. All that matters is your undeniable end."** The person said as he pointed at Zavok with a claw like finger. Zavok then began to laugh at him. The cloaked being then growled.

"My undeniable end? What are you supposed to be, some sort of comedian?!" Zavok shouted. The figure said nothing. "My undeniable end. Nothing but small talk from someone with no power. Ridiculous, ATTACK HIM!" The badniks then raised their weapons ready to fire. The being the lifted his hand and large spikes shot out of the ground and destroyed all of the badniks. Zavok quickly looked at the carnage out of shock. He looked back but the figure appeared in front of him and used his claw like hand and raked it across his face. Causing Zavok to fly back as the little wolf was let go. Zavok was thrown into a board that kept a flaming roof from collapsing. The villain looked to see the figure cradling the little wolf as he rubbed his back to calm him.

**"Run to your mother and father little one."** He said after the boy was set down. He then began to run and met with his parents as they hugged him tightly. Zavok then stood up with blood rushing down his face.

"Who are you?!" He demanded. The fire then grew, creating a light to reveal the figures face. "S-Sonic." He stuttered. The Hedgehog then smiled, revealing a nightmarish grin with razor sharp teeth. "How this possible. You're supposed to be dead?!" Zavok panicked.

**"I was... but now I'm here."** He said with a chuckle at the end. Sonic then appeared in front of Zavok in an instant. He then back handed Zavock and punched him. Sonic the grabbed Zavok's head and embedded his claws in his face while kneeing him in the gut. A bunch of spikes then suddenly started to come out of Zavok's body as blood covered the spikes.

"W-What are you?!" Zavok pleaded.

**"I... am God."** Sonic said. The villain then exploded into what seems like code. The people all looked around at the small town as it burned. They hated the two but it was still a devastating event to witness. The clouds then began to thunder as it gently rained. Suddenly hooded figures with robes on began to check on the citizens. While this happened one stood out in front of the crowd. They removed their hood to see Cream standing in front of them.

"People of Mobius... the threat that has constantly struck you down is no more. Zavok is gone and he will never return to haunt you. You are safe from the evils of Eggman and his tyranny. You're safe with us." She said.

"For how long? Robotnik will come after us once he finds out that Zavok hasn't gone back." One civilian said. Soon more started to panic and worry what would happen to them. Cream tried her best to calm them down.

"Please listen. Eggman will not harm you because you with us. His borders have been pushed back and will not-."

***Dong***

Cream suddenly stopped as everyone became silent.

***Dong***

Cream turned around and saw the smoke began to move in a strange pattern. She then looked back at the other followers and nodded. They walked to here position and stood facing the fire.

***Dong***

The group then went to their knees and waited. Cream then pulled her hood back up.

**(Alexa: Playing the undertaker theme)**

The thunder and lightning cracked as something quickly shot out of the smoke and float in the air. It looked like a person. The group of followers then leaned down and bowed as this being showed his presence. It started to lightly rain as the thunder cracked again. The figure above then raised his arms raised his head to the sky. The people saw blue quils with blood coming down his cheeks. He also had on white gloves with red shoes.

"Is that Sonic?" One asked.

"How? There was a funeral for him and he had two large stab wounds." Another said. Sonic lowered his head. He then opened his eyes, revealing the red glow in them. Once they saw his eyes. It was almost hypnotic. All of the sudden people started to go to their knees, one by one. They all bowed to this being... This... this god Sonic has become. Sonic then lowered himself and stood in front of his followers and the crowd behind them. Everyone then stood and the hooded men and women all stood beside him. He then took a few steps forward.

**"Tell me... do you seek vengeance?"** He asked. They stared at him and looked around each other. Sonic noticed a few head nods here and there. He raised his hand to the side and created a swirling vortex, creating a portal. **"Then join me... and you shall have what you seek."** He finished. They were hesitant at first but soon started to walk through. After everyone had walked through the portal, Sonic's followers began to enter it. Before Sonic could take a step, he looked behind at the burning village. The fire reminded him of the anger he grew towards Scourge for what he did to Amy which lead him to mourn about how much pain she must've endured.

"Mr. Sonic." Cream called. He looked back at her. "You thinking about Amy, aren't you?" She asked. Sonic said nothing as he looked at the ground. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked up. "I know you care about her. I know you will bring her and everyone else back. I know it." She said reassuring him.

**"Yes... I will bring her back."** He said as he turn back around.** "I cannot save her yet. But I will make sure he never lays a hand on her again. I leave the care of the innocents to you. There is something I must do first before I return."** He said before teleporting to where ever he is going. Cream nodded and walked through the portal.

***elsewhere***

Sonic reappeared in a dark room with a small bit of light coming through a window. Sonic then notice a bed. There was also a familiar looking pink haired girl in it. He then walked over to get a closer look. She was covered in bruises, both old and new ones along with a cut on her cheek. Sonic growled at the site, becoming more angry. The reincarnated god gently placed his hand on her head and used his claw like thumb to make the cut disappear. He then gently rubbed her cheek.

**"Amy... you're as beautiful as the day I lost you."** He said as fresh tears of blood began to run down his eyes. **"I'm a terrible friend... I left you alone to suffer this pain... I don't deserve your love."** He said. Sonic then placed placed a glob of blood on Amy's cheek. It then turned into a rose shaped like a heart. The rose was then absorbed into Amy's skin and small traces of a black aura started to come off her body. He then leaned down, close to her ear. **"I will comeback for you my love... your knight in armor will save the beautiful princess you are."** He whispered. He then gently kissed her cheek and disappeared. Amy started to fidget and sat up.

"Sonic?" She whispered. But to her disappointment, she still alone in the room she is constantly abused in. "Just a dream." She mourned. A door behind her opened. He was here. She didn't look as scourge walked around and faced.

"Still wishing he would come and save you?" He mocked. Amy then looked at him. Scourge was taken back by this action though because it wasn't look of pain or plead for mercy. Amy had a full on glare and staring with anger.

"Shadow was right." She said. "Karma's gonna bite you in the ass." She finished. Scourge was now enraged. Was she mocking him.

"You stupid pink whore!" He said as he went to slap her. Amy then closed her eyes and waited.

**_"PROFIT ROSE!!"_** A female voice shouted with an echo as rose vines with thorns and rose petals came out of her hand. It then launched out and grabbed Scourges hand, wrapping around it and quickly tightening its grip. Puncturing his hand and making it bleed severely.

"AAAAUUUGGHH." He screamed. Amy looked in utter shock. She didn't know what was happening. The rose vines then lifted him up and threw him through the door. Hitting against the wall. Amy stared as Scourge as he tried to get up. What was this new power to her. Suddenly a red fox showed up and checked on Scourge. She looked to see Amy in the room and began to march towards her.

"What the hell did you do bitch?!" She demanded.

"Fiona no!" Scourge shouted but it was too late.

**_"PROFIT ROSE!!"_** The voice shouted again. The vines then wrapped around Fiona's waistline and squeezed her, stabbing her abdomen, sides and lower back with the thorns. She was then thrown back and hit the wall, making a dent in it. The vines began to grow roses and dropped large seeds out of them. The seeds then exploded, creating a pink smoke while blinding them. Amy saw this as her chance and made a run for it. Scourge then got up and saw a communication panel on the wall. He stood and pressed a button.

"LOCK EVERYTHING DOWN! DON'T LET THAT BITCH GET AWAY!" He ordered. Amy ran down corridor after corridor as the warning sirens went of.

_'What do I do?! Where do I go?!'_ She panicked. Suddenly she saw something, a vision possibly. She saw a horde of badniks at the end of the corridor. At then quickly backed away from the end and stopped where she was running. Out of nowhere, an arrow appeared in front of her and went down the corridor until it stopped and turned right, pointing towards a door. The door opened and the arrow went inside and lifted towards a vent that was inside. Amy was then brought back to her senses and saw the door. She ran inside and closed the door behind her. She looked to see it was some sort of broom closet. Amy looked to see the vent. It was too high but Amy found a box and moved it. When she reached for the vent the rose vines appeared and whipped around, breaking of the bolts holding the vent. She then climbed in and the vines appeared again. She looked back to see that it fixed the vent. Amy stared at her hand.

"I really don't know what's going on." She said. "But to what ever higher power there is that gave me this... thank you." She said. As she traveled throughout the ventilation system, she started to get these feelings as if something was telling her where to go. Amy found another vent gate and crawled towards it. She moved her hand forwards and the vines removed the bolts. She then crawled out and the rose vines placed the bolts back. She looked around to see metal crates around. She crouched down behind one and kept low behind cover. She looked to see badniks and gang members doing recon. Some of them seem to be moving containers from one spot to another.

_'This looks like a loading hanger. I need to find a way out and look for the others. Everything is on lock down so it's going to have to be a quick escape that could get me out of here alive or I'm leaving here in a body bag.'_ She thought. While considering her options, two thugs lift a large case.

"Man why does this thing feel so heavy." One said.

"Who cares. We need to get this out of the way." The other said with a scruffy voice. They got half way until one of their hands slipped, causing the case to fall and bust open. An object fell out and clanged against the metal. It was a large red and gold hammer.

_'Is that my hammer?!'_ She thought to herself out of shock.

"Crap. Infinite's gonna be pissed if he sees this." One said. He then walked over towards it and grabbed the handle with two hands. He tried to lift it but it didn't even move. He tried again but was left with the same result. "Damn, it's heavier than before." He said.

"Out of the way." The scruffy one said. He then grabbed it and tried to lift the hammer. No movement came from it. "What the hell! No wonder why the boxes were designed to suppress half the weight of the original object. I can't even move this thing." He said. He then let go after a continuous strain of heavy lifting. "You get here, I'll get on this side." He said as he walked to the hammer piece while the other thug grabbed the handle. They both lifted at the same time. The hammer started to move but they could take it an inch off the ground. The thugs let go, trying to catch their breath.

"There's no way hell that pink chick could lift this thing by herself." One said.

"Well if she can. She's stronger than she looks." The scruffy one said.

"What are you doing just standing around here." Infinite said appearing out of nowhere.

"We're trying to put this back in the box but it's too heavy." The thug said. All three looked at the hammer and saw rose vines grab the handle of the hammer. It quickly pulled the hammer away and into the air. The hammer quickly spun towards something and was caught in someone's hand. It was a pink female hedgehog. She then used the momentum to her advantage and threw the hammer at Infinite, hitting him in the face and cracking the metal mask that was on his face. The rose vines then grabbed Amy's hammer and pulled it back to her. Amy then charged at the thugs. "Crap, what'd we do?!" He panicked. However Amy was too fast and swatted them like flys. Making the fly into crates and role against the floor. Amy finally had a weapon, and now she can make her escape. She ran into a hallway and traveled through the building. She made a left and ran as fast as she could but was cut off by badniks and thugs blocking the hallway.

Amy turned to see more blocking the way she just came. Scourge then walked through the group and was about to walk towards her until he saw the hammer in her hand.

"Was this your big plan? To get cornered in the end. Well you did a pretty good job of that. If you put down the hammer and be a good girl, I'll maybe consider going easy on you." He said readjusting the bandages on his hand. Amy looked at her hand, dwelling on the events that had just took place. An unknown new power, escaping Scourges clutches, and getting her hammer back. She closed her eyes and clenched her fist. She then looked at Scourge.

"I would rather die then let you touch me again." She said. "And for the record my plan wasn't to get caught. It was to prove to you that you were wrong about Sonic. "My story ends when I stop running." He didn't stop running, you did. Sonic maybe dead. But his memory still lives on." Amy explained. She then took her hammer and swung low, hitting the wall to her left. It created sparks and a large hole in the wall. Amy ran and jumped out. As she fell, she looked for anything to grab a hold to but nothing was close to her. That's when she remembered that new power. She then remembered what that voice shouted. Amy saw the wall and reached out for it. "I hope this works! **_PROFIT ROSE!!_**" She shouted. The rose vines appeared and reached out for the wall. Profit roses vines attached to the wall and pulled her to it. As soon as she touched the wall, using the momentum she was given se vaulted over the wall and landed on the other side.

"How did she break the wall so easily?!" Eggman said. Scourge looked at the metal interior. There was a gap between the outside and inside layers. He then looked at everyone.

"The wall was hollow... the wall was HOLLOW!! WHY IS THIS WALL HOLLOW?!" He demanded. Back with Amy she looked around at how terrible things had been for these past two years. She then notice a trash can and walked over to it, looking for anything to hid herself in. She pulled out a ragged cloak and slid it on. The pink haired hedgehog known as Amy Rose began her journey to find her friends and free everyone in Mobius. Little does she know about a certain hedgehog reincarnated into a god, starting that plan already.


End file.
